Tears
by larasgee
Summary: crapppyyy haha. just kill some times -,- mimd to read?


**Title: **Tears

**Fandom: **KUROSHITSUJI (AGAIN)

**Disclaimer: **TOBOSO YANA yang super keren :3

**Warning: **another gaje ;) OOC (beneran! Ciel kayak cewek -,-) plot cerita samar, dan tentu saja shonen-ai :))

**A/N: **ah? Cerita pelarian karena stuck di cerita yang lain (?) dan ada satu kalimat yang saya ambil dari The Vampire Diaries. Yang menurut saya sangat cocok jika diucapkan oleh Sebastian Michaelis. Jadi, ada satu kalimat yang saya copy-paste =))

.

.

Ciel menyesap tehnya dalam diam. Kepulan asap terlihat mengepul didepan wajahnya. Sebastian meletakkan sepiring _cake _yang terlihat menggiurkan dengan toping stroberi menghiasi _cake _tersebut. Ciel melirik _cake _itu sedikit dan menggeleng.

"Aku sedang tidak lapar."

Sebastian menatap Tuan Mudanya sejenak dan menghela nafas. Butler itu menunduk sejenak sebelum mengambil piring berisi sepotong _cake _yang menggiurkan itu.

"Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan saya, Tuan. Tapi apa Anda masih marah_?"_

Ciel mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat sepasang mata biru miliknya bertemu dengan sepasang mata iblis itu. Mata yang menawan, namun mematikan. Ciel mendengus pelan dan menjawab lantang.

"Aku? Marah? Kenapa aku _harus _marah?"

Ciel tidak menurunkan kepalanya, tidak mengalihkan tatapannya. Tatapannya tetap tajam ke arah Sebastian. Sebastian memutuskan untuk mengalah dan menunduk singkat.

"Saya minta maaf, Tuan."

Ciel berdiri secara tiba-tiba dan menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya. Sebastian terkejut melihat tingkah tuannya seperti itu. Ciel menajamkan tatapannya sebelum dia berteriak.

"Tentu saja, Sebastian! Lakukan sesukamu! Apapun yang kau inginkan! Aku tidak penting. Kau lah yang menentukan segalanya! Kehidupanku kau yang menentukan! Apa kau tau kalau kau tidak hati-hati kau _bisa _mati? Kau tidak _seabadi _yang aku pikirkan! Apa kau tidak pernah sedikitpun memikirkan KESELAMATANMU? Apa kau pikir aku akan baik-baik saja kalau kau _terluka?_"

Ciel mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Marah-marah bukan hal yang biasa baginya, malah cukup melelahkan. Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh menyusuri kedua belah pipi Ciel. Sebastian masih membeku di tempatnya, tak sanggup berkata apapun.

.

Hening.

Tak satupun dari Sebastian atau Ciel membuka suara.

Sebastian melangkah mendekati Ciel dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan.

.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan... Saya tidak mengira kalau Anda...semarah ini." Sebastian memisahkan kedua bibir mereka dan berbisik pelan. Ciel menatap tajam Sebastian dan tersenyum aneh.

"Apa kau kira dengan _melakukan _hal itu aku bisa langsung memaafkanmu?" Ciel bertanya pelan. Sebastian tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Tentu saja. Seorang Phantomhive tidak akan mudah memaafkan orang.

"Tentu saja tidak, Tuan. Saya hanya ingin...ah maksud saya, saya hanya _mencoba_ membuat Anda merasa lebih baik."

"Dan pernahkah kau berfikir ciumanmu bisa membuatku bertambah kesal dan marah?" Ciel mengepalkan tangannya kuat, mencegah sesuatu yang tak boleh terjadi —paling tidak jangan terjadi di depan iblis itu. Air mata yang sudah menggenang di kedua matanya itu memaksa turun.

Dan Iblis itu menyadarinya.

"C-Ciel...apa kau _menangis_?" Sebastian berbisik terkejut. Butiran air mata jatuh dari sepasang _sapphire_ yang indah itu.

.

"Iya aku menangis, kau puas sekarang!" Ciel membentak Sebastian.

Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan mata iblisnya.

Tanpa melakukan apapun.

.

Lagi-lagi sunyi. Hening.

Tak ada sebuah katapun yang keluar dari kedua bibir Ciel maupun Sebastian. Ciel menangis dalam diam, Sebastian memperhatikan tangisan Ciel dalam diam. Mereka sibuk dalam dunia mereka masing-masing.

Sampai akhirnya Ciel membuka suaranya.

"Apa tak ada cara lain?"

Sebastian menatap Tuan Mudanya. Sejenak. Sampai akhirnya butler itu menggeleng. Menunjukkan sebuah jawaban. Senyuman kecil tergores di wajah butler yang tampan itu.

Ciel sudah mengetahui hal ini dari awal. Kutukan keluarga Phantomhive yang tak akan pernah berakhir. Ciel mengira dia akan berhasil melewatinya. Pada awalnya, Ciel mengira bahwa dia sanggup melihat butlernya mati dihadapannya —agar dia bisa lebih lama hidup di dunia ini.

Tapi bagaimana kalau perasaan yang dirasakan Ciel berubah dari hari ke hari? Bagaimana kalau Ciel tak rela kehilangan butlernya? Bagaimana kalau Ciel ingin mereka _berdua _selamat?

Jawabannya sudah jelas. Tentu saja tak bisa. Ciel lah yang salah, kutukan Phantomhive sudah melarang pemilik cincin untuk membuat kontrak dengan iblis. Dan Ciel melanggarnya. Salah satu dari mereka harus mati, tak ada pilihan lain. Tak ada jalan yang bisa menyelamatkan keduanya.

Sebastian Michaelis harus mati atau Ciel Phantomhive yang akan mati.

.

_**Flashback**_

"_Aaaagghhh! Sakit! PA-PANASS! Sebastian, tolong aku—tolong lepaskaan...AAHHH!" Ciel berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Badannya panas —seperti terbakar. Keringat mulai keluar dari seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya. Ciel melengkungkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur._

"_Tu-Tuan...apa yang ter—" Sebastian tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dia membeku melihat Tuan Mudanya yang menggeliat di atas tempat tidur, terlihat tersiksa. Sepasang mata biru itu tertutup rapat, Ciel menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, berharap bisa mengurangi sakitnya._

"_Sebas—Sebastian!" Ciel berteriak tertahan. Sakit. Panas. Badannya melepuh terbakar._

"_Maafkan saya, Tuan." Sebastian berkata pelan dan memukul punggung Ciel kuat. Menyebabkan Ciel teriak kesakitan sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Sebastian mendekat dan membetulkan posisi berbaring Ciel. Dibersihkannya seluruh keringat Ciel dengan perlahan._

_Sebastian masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Sampai dia melihat cincin di jari jempol Ciel menyala merah._

"_Jadi...begitu. Keluarga bangsawan yang merepotkan."_

_._

"Sudahlah, Sebastian. Kau boleh pergi." Ciel membalikkan kursinya membelakangi butler itu. Sebastian menghela nafasnya pelan dan berdiri diam di tempatnya. Dia tidak melakukan perintah majikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempatmu itu? Aku _menyuruhmu _pergi, Sebastian." Ciel berbalik lagi dan menghadap Sebastian. Ekspresi Ciel masih terlihat kesal dan marah. Sebastian masih mematung.

"Kenapa Anda tidak membiarkan saya berkorban, Tuan Muda?" Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Sebastian. Pertanyaan yang membuat Ciel diam dan terlihat bodoh. Ya, sebenarnya apalagi yang diinginkan Ciel?

Ciel menyukai Sebastian.

Tapi apa itu berarti Sebastian menyukai Ciel?

Ciel tau bahwa menyukai seorang iblis berakibat fatal. Ya, tentu saja fatal.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk...melindungiku orang yang aku sayangi, Sebastian. Tidakkah kau mengerti?" Ciel menjawab dengan suaranya yang sangat perlahan. Sangat pelan. Hampir tidak mungkin bagi manusia untuk mendengarnya —ya kecuali iblis tentu saja.

"Dan saya beranggapan kalau 'orang yang Anda sayangi' adalah saya, begitu?" Sebastian bertanya langsung. Ciel menghela nafas pelan dan mendongak —berusaha menatap lurus ke sepasang mata Sebastian.

"Ya."

.

_**Flashback**_

_Ciel membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Sebastian berdiri di hadapannya. Ciel merasa badannya masih sakit. Ingatan-ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi langsung menyergap pikiran Ciel. Ciel duduk seketika. Kepalanya sakit, badannya sakit, semua terasa sakit. Sebastian dengan sigap membantu Tuannya duduk dan menyuguhi air minum._

"_Apa—apa yang terjadi?" Ciel bertanya setelah dia menegak minuman yang diberikan Sebastian. Sebastian mengambil sebuah kotak kecil di meja kamar Ciel. Dibukanya kotak itu dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin biru yang indah._

"_Karena ini, Tuan."_

_Ciel mengernyit tak mengerti. "Karena cincinku? Ada apa dengan cincinku?"_

_Sebastian mengambil cincin itu dan meletakkannya di kedua belah tangan Ciel. Sebastian tersenyum kecil dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Ciel. Dia berbisik, "Kita harus membatalkan kontrak kita sekarang juga."_

_Ciel terkejut. Degup jantungnya terasa lebih cepat._

"_A—apa?" Hanya satu kata yang bisa keluar dari mulut Ciel. Sebastian menjauhkan kepalanya dan lagi-lagi tersenyum._

_._

"Anda seorang _manusia _ingin berusaha untuk menyelamatkan saya yang seorang _iblis?_" Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Sebastian. Pertanyaan yang membuat Ciel terkejut dan membisu.

Pertanyaan yang menampar Ciel dengan keras —agar Ciel dapat sadar dan bangun dari dalam mimpi. Betul sekali perkataan Sebastian! Ciel adalah manusia, lemah tak berdaya. Dan dia berharap untuk menyelamatkan seorang iblis seperti Sebastian?

"Paling tidak aku..._berusaha,_ Sebastian! Tidak seperti kau yang—yang menyerahkan dirimu untuk mati tanpa berusaha!" Ciel membentak. Sebastian tak mengubah posisi duduknya.

"Jadi Anda beranggapan bahwa lebih baik Anda yang mati daripada saya, begitu?" Sebastian berkata dengan nada yang sedikit keras dan ditekan. Ciel terkejut. Tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya Sebastian membentak Ciel. Perlu beberapa detik bagi Ciel untuk memulihkan kekuatannya 'berdebat' dengan Sebastian. Sosok Sebastian barusan cukup _mengerikan _bagi Ciel.

"Sudah aku katakan Sebastian. Lebih baik aku yang mati daripada orang yang aku sayangi mati dihadapanku! Kau adalah butlerku. Kontrak kita belum berakhir! Kenapa tidak patuh terhadap majikanmu! Aku majikanmu!" Ciel membentak lagi dan membalikkan badannya. Menandakan bahwa dia telah keluar dari perdebatan yang tak akan ada habisnya itu. Perdebatan tentang siapa yang lebih layak mati duluan, Sebastian atau Ciel.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan itu _tidak _keren, Tuan." Sebastian menghela nafas pelan. Ciel dapat mendengarnya, Sebastian masih berdiri dibelakangnya. Tapi Ciel tetap tidak mau membalikkan badannya, sudah cukup perdebatan yang sangat menguras tenaga ini.

" Saya menyelamatkan Anda karena saya sudah hidup beratus-ratus tahun lamanya, dan Anda baru 12 tahun! Tidakkah Anda berfikir bahwa saya memang sudah layak _mati?_" Sebastian mengakhiri perdebatan ini dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi membuat Ciel berfikir dua kali. Sebastian berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Ciel.

Ciel mengusap air mata yang ntah kenapa lagi-lagi jatuh membasahi pipi.

.

_**Flashback**_

"_Apa Anda tahu kalau cincin ini yang menyebabkan Anda kesakitan?" Sebastian bertanya pelan. Ciel masih terkejut dengan perkataan Sebastian dan cepat-cepat menggeleng. Mengingkan sebuah penjelasan._

"_Pemilik cincin ini tidak boleh memiliki kontrak dengan iblis. Cincin ini sudah ada sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu, jadi wajar kalau Anda tidak mengetahu sejarahnya." Sebastian menjelaskan dengan tenang —layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa. Ciel masih larut dalam pikirannya._

"_Dan satu-satunya cara agar Anda tidak kesakitan seperti tadi adalah...batalkan kontrak kita." Sebastian mengakhiri cerita singkatnya dengan senyuman. Ciel mengernyit dan mulai berfikir. Ternyata cincin keluarga Phantomhive memang sudah turun temurun sejak dulu. Dan ternyata ada sihir seperti itu. Jadi sihir itu nyata? Satu-satunya cara adalah batalkan kontrak dengan Sebastian. Tunggu dulu! Ini berarti Sebastian akan..._

"_Tunggu! Kalau aku membatalkan kontrak denganmu sebelum tujuanku tercapai, bukankah itu berarti kau akan...lenyap?" Ciel bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Mengapa masalah sangat senang menghampirinya?_

"_Betul, Tuan Muda. Saya akan mati." Sebastian mengangguk senang dan tersenyum._

_._

Ciel mengusap-usap cincin biru yang ada di jari jempolnya. Cincin tua itu terlihat begitu indah melingkari jarinya. Pandangan Ciel kosong tanpa arti. Kata-kata Sebastian yang kasar, pandangan mata Sebastian yang marah, semua selalu terbayang dibenak Ciel seperti kaset rusak. Berulang dan terus berulang.

Ciel tak pernah mengetahui tentang sejarah cincin itu sebelumnya, dan ayahnya tak pernah memberitahukannya. Tentu saja, karena Ciel masih kecil. Tapi...

Kenyataan yang tiba-tiba ini sungguh membuat Ciel tak berdaya, lemah. Ciel butuh seseorang yang bisa menenangkannya, menariknya dari kegelapan dan kesengsaraan. Ciel harus bangkit, tapi dia tak memiliki penopang lain selain Sebastian. Sebastian adalah segalanya bagi Ciel.

Ya, segalanya.

Sebastian terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti tentang perasaan manusia. Sebastian tak mengerti arti cinta, kasih sayang. Sebastian tak mengerti apa-apa!

Iblis tak mengerti itu semua. Sebastian tak mengerti bahwa Ciel tulus ingin mengorbankan dirinya demi Sebastian. Sebastian tak mengerti bahwa Ciel bukan berusaha keren, tetapi memang itulah yang diinginkan Ciel. Sebastian tak mengerti bahwa Ciel sangat takut dengan kematian, namun lebih takut kalau kehilangan dirinya.

Ya, iblis tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran manusia.

.

_**Flashback**_

"_A—apa? Kau serius? Tak adakah jalan...lain? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu, Sebastian. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati." Ciel mengulang perkataanya dengan nada panik. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa semua nya jadi serba tiba-tiba dan tidak jelas? Rencana Tuhan apa lagi ini?_

_Tuhan telah mengambil semua milik Ciel. Semua. Dan ketika ada iblis yang datang dan menawarkan kebahagiaan baru, kebahagiaan yang bisa membuat Ciel bangkit lagi, Tuhan ingin mengambilnya lagi?_

_Apa ini benar-benar adil? Apa ini hidup?_

"_Tidak ada jalan lain, Tuan. Saya harus mati atau Anda yang akan mati." Sebastian menjawab pelan —namun tetap dengan nada yang tenang. Ciel mendongak dan menatap Sebastian lurus. Ciel tersenyum kecil._

"_Kalau begitu, biarkanlah aku mati."_

_._

"T—Tuan? Ini...tidak terjadi. CIEL!"

Sebastian berlari dan menghampiri Ciel. Tubuh mungil itu bersimbah darah yang mengucur dari perut. Sebastian menggendong tubuh itu dan membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur.

"Kau bercanda. Ciel..." Sebastian mengusap kepala Ciel. Ciel mulai hilang kesadaran, namun dia masih membuka matanya. Keringat mengucur dari kepalanya, bibir mungil itu memucat. Tempat tidur Ciel yang berwarna putih berubah menjadi merah oleh darah.

"Aku tidak...berusaha keren, Sebastian. Aku benar-benar menyangimu. Kau tau itu?" Ciel berbicara disela nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Sebastian mengangguk dan meletakkan tangannya di atas luka Ciel, menutupnya agar darahnya tidak keluar lagi. Namun luka itu terlalu besar, darah tetap mengalir membasahi sarung tangan putihnya.

"Kontrak kita selesai saat aku mati, Sebastian. Kau...bebas." Ciel berbisik pelan dan meringis kesakitan. Badannya sakit, namun hatinya tenang. Iblis kesayangannya tidak mati, Ciel berhasil menyelamatkan orang yang disayanginya.

Mungkin inilah perasaan ayah dan ibunya saat menyelamatkan Ciel empat tahun yang lalu, saat kebakaran terjadi di rumah Phantomhive.

"Ciel...kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Sebastian mengelus kepala Ciel dengan lembut, berharap bahwa luka itu tertutup dan Ciel sembuh. Walaupun itu mustahil. Sebastian bodoh, seharusnya dia menyadarinya bahwa tuan mudanya sangat idiot seperti ini.

"Karena aku mencintaimu Sebastian. Apa kau bodoh?"

.

Ciel menutup matanya dengan tenang. Sebastian mematung ditempatnya.

Sebastian tak bisa lagi merasakan denyut nadi Ciel.

Apa berarti Ciel sudah mati?

.

END

.

A/N: okay sorry karena gaje. Udah sampai di konflik tiba2 malas haha -,- jadi agak maksa deh endingnya. Sekarang saya sedang membiasakan menulis sampai selesai, jadi maaf kalo gaje. Dan yaaa saya tidak mengecek ulang ada typo atau tidak jadi yaa maaf lagi kalau ada typo. Kritik dan saran yang membangun diterima dengan senang hati. :3 yang udah mampir dan baca, thanks a lottt !


End file.
